codegeassfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Lelouch vi Britannia
|DataDeNascimento = 5 de dezembro de 1999|DataDeObito = 2018|Altura = 178 cm (5'10")|Peso = 56 kg (123 lbs)|TipoSanguineo = A|Signo = Sagitário|Nacionalidade = |Relacoes = |Familiares = Charles zi Britannia (Pai) Marianne vi Britannia (Mãe) Nunnally vi Britannia (Irmã) V.V. (Tia) Clara Lamperouge (Irmã Adotiva Temporária) Rolo Lamperouge (Irmão Adotivo)|Afiliacoes = }} (Zero)}} (Zero)}} }} }} }} |Títulos = Vice Presidente do Conselho Estudantil na Academia Ashford Líder da Primeira Célula da Resistência (Zero) 2º Presidente do Supremo Conselho da Federação das Nações Unidas Líder e Fundador dos Cavaleiros Negros 11° Principe de Britânia 99º Imperador de Britânia|Ranking = Príncipe Imperador|Ocupações = Estudante Terrorista Piloto de Knightmare Frame Político Imperador|KnightmareFrames = Sutherland Burai Gawain Shinkirō|PrimeiraAparicao = O Dia em que o Novo Demônio Nascia|CriadoPor = CLAMP|DubladoPor = Jun Fukuyama Sayaka Ohara (Criança) Johnny Yong Bosch Michelle Ruff (Criança)|UltimaAparicao = Re;|AddCategory =Personagens |Situação = Morto}} Lelouch vi Britannia (ルルーシュ・ヴィ・ブリタニア, Rurūshu vui Buritania) foi o protagonista de Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion e Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2, 17 anos de idade (18 no R2). Depois de ser exilado, ele passou a usar o pseudônimo, Lelouch Lamperouge (ルルーシュ・ランペルージ, Rurūshu Ranperūji). Ele foi o décimo primeiro príncipe do Sagrado Império Britaniano e filho do nonagésimo oitavo Imperador de Britânia, Charles zi Britannia. Ele também foi líder dos Cavaleiros Negros e sua real indentidade era de Zero. Ele é dublado por Jun Fukuyama e quando criança é dublado por Sayaka Ohara. Sua voz em inglês pertence a Johnny Yong Bosch enquanto que Michelle Ruff faz a voz de Lelouch quando criança. Ele foi escolhido como personagem mais popular em 2006, 2007 e 2008 no Campeonato Anual de Anime da revista Animage. Seu dublador Jun Fukuyama também ganhou o prêmio de "Melhor Ator Principal" por sua brilhante atuação no papel do personagem Lelouch, no primeiro Seiyū Awards em 2007. Aparência Lelouch é um jovem bem afeiçoado, com cabelos pretos e olhos de cor violeta que ele herdou de sua mãe. Lelouch, como a maioria dos personagens da série, é bastante magro, apresentando alguns poucos músculos. Em contrapartida, Lelouch é consideravelmente alto, sendo mais alto, por exemplo, que Kallen e Suzaku. Lelouch usualmente veste o uniforme da Academia Ashford. Fora de Ashford, ele veste uma jaqueta carmesim com uma blusa preta por baixo e uma calça cinza. Como terrorista ele veste o uniforme do Zero. Personalidade Lelouch é uma pessoa muito inteligente, calma, sofisticada, e arrogante devido a sua educação aristocrática. Na escola, Lelouch se conduz de forma sociável, amável, dócil e ainda gentil. Entretanto, essa é apenas uma máscara que esconde a sua verdadeira natureza. Apenas como zero a sua verdadeira natureza é expressada. Seu carisma e suas crenças na justiça fazem com que ele ganhe a confiança e o respeito de vários soldados e líderes. Lelouch é conhecido por possuir uma personalidade estóica, ou seja firme, inabalável. Ele nunca se preocupou com os afazeres da escola, vendo tudo isso como algo trivial, já que sua inteligência tornava as coisas fáceis para ele. Em dado momento, Shirley aconselhou Lelouch à se dedicar mais a escola, porque ele com certeza conseguiria notas altas. Lelouch gosta de procurar desafios, muitas vezes jogando xadrez contra a nobreza. No geral, Lelouch trata a maioria dos assuntos do dia-a-dia com grande desinteresse, muitas vezes não percebendo o afeto de outras pessoas, especialmente Shirley, sua colega de classe. Ele tem uma grande aversão à nobres, enxergando-os como sonsos, mansos e também como "parasitas com privilégios". Em batalha, Lelouch é muito frio e tático. Ele não se importa em sacrificar civis e soldados, se isso o levar a cumprir seus objetivos. Na batalha de Narita, quando ele criou um deslizamento de terra que eliminou a maioria das forças inimigas, e indiretamente, vários civis na cidade logo abaixo, ele eliminou as vítimas civis como se fossem uma simples "consequência de uma estimativa exagerada". Ele teve dúvidas quando soube que um deles era o pai de Shirley, mas aceitou que sempre haveria conseqüências para todas as suas ações. Ele também não viu nenhum problema com o colapso de uma grande parte de Tóquio, resultando em inúmeras baixas militares e civis. Muitos personagens perceberam que Lelouch é bastante egoísta, assim como seu desejo de refazer o mundo à sua maneira. Aparentemente essa vontade vem do desejo de vingar a morte de sua mãe e pelo bem de Nunnally, no entanto, ele percebeu que esse objetivo não é apenas para elas, mas para o mundo inteiro. Apesar de seu comportamento frio, calculista e implacável nas batalhas, ele pode ser uma pessoa bastante compassiva para com seus amigos e entes queridos. Para Nunnally, ele é um irmão mais velho amoroso, e para Suzaku, um amigo leal, apesar dos dois, de fato, serem inimigos. Lelouch, à primeira vista, parece não se preocupar com o bem-estar de seus subordinados, mas na realidade, ele se preocupa com eles, vendo-os como aliados valiosos. Embora ele tenha mostrado preferência, especialmente com Kallen. Planejamento do Personagem Enquanto desenvolviam a primeira arte conceitual de Lelouch, os designers de personagens originais da série, inicialmente conceberam sua cor de cabelo como branca. Ageha Ohkawa, escritor principal da CLAMP, disse que havia visualizado Lelouch, como um personagem ao qual "todos" poderiam relacioná-lo como alguém "legal". Durante os primeiros estágios de planejamento para o alter ego de Lelouch, Zero, a CLAMP queria criar uma máscara nunca testemunhada anteriormente em qualquer série da Sunrise. Ao desenvolver o personagem durante os primeiros estágios de planejamento, a equipe principal da série na Sunrise, o diretor Gorō Taniguchi, o escritor Ichirō Ōkouchi e a equipe de produção discutiram com a CLAMP, várias influências possíveis para o personagem, como Kinki Kids, Tackey e Tsubasa. Perfil do Personagem Lelouch nasceu em 5 de dezembro de 2000, como Lelouch vi Britannia, filho do imperador de Britânia, Charles zi Britannia e sua consorte real Marianne, fazendo de Lelouch o décimo primeiro príncipe do Sagrado Império Britaniano. Ele estava na fila para ser o décimo sétimo herdeiro do trono antes do assassinato de sua mãe e o aleijamento de sua irmã no mesmo incidente. Lelouch, quando tinha dez anos, confrontou seu pai, o Imperador, acusando-o de não proteger sua mãe, o que culminou em sua renuncia ao seu direito ao trono. Em resposta, seu pai o mandou para o Japão, onde foi usado como refém político no conflito Sakuradite. Foi durante a sua estadia na casa de Kururugi, que Lelouch conheceu Suzaku Kururugi, com quem, no inicio, não interagiu de forma amigável, só depois, foram se tornar amigos. No entanto, quando Britânia finalmente desenvolveu sua frota de Knightsmare Frames e decidiu invadir o Japão para tomar o controle das minas de Sakuradite, conseqüentemente, foi descartado o uso de Lelouch como ferramenta diplomática. Lelouch, temendo a segurança dele e a da sua irmã, escondeu suas verdadeiras identidades e buscou a ajuda da família Ashford, que eram aliados de sua mãe. A morte de sua mãe e a aparente falta de preocupação de seu pai em relação a isso foram grandes golpes para Lelouch. Ele sempre sentiu que era injusto tanto para sua mãe quanto para sua irmã, e portanto, fez de seu objetivo, perseguir um mundo melhor para Nunnally. Ele também quer descobrir o verdadeiro motivo da morte de sua mãe, já que ela foi morta no Palácio Imperial Aries, um lugar onde terroristas nunca antes tiveram sucesso em entrar sem ser notados. Lelouch como Zero Pouco depois de ganhar o poder do Geass de C.C., Lelouch assume a identidade secreta Zero, um revolucionário mascarado, misterioso, vestido com um capacete preto e um manto. O capacete tem uma placa retrátil sobre o olho esquerdo, então Lelouch pode usar seu Geass livremente. Neste disfarce, ele forma os Cavaleiros Negros, inicialmente compostos dos membros do grupo de resistência de Kaname Ohgi. O objetivo deste grupo de vigilantes é uma campanha contra indivíduos poderosos que oprimem os desamparados, que ele eventualmente expande para reformar o Japão como uma nação independente. Lelouch está disposto a fazer o que for preciso para realizar seu objetivo, mesmo que isso signifique mentir para seus seguidores e usar as pessoas como isca para o resultado que ele deseja. No entanto, ele tem dificuldade em colocar as pessoas que são próximas a ele em perigo para o bem de seu objetivo, que é uma fraqueza como comandante, mas um remanescente de sua humanidade e sanidade. Seus sentimentos por Nunnally em particular dificultam seus planos, particularmente no final da primeira temporada, quando ele abandona uma guerra massiva com as forças britanianas para resgatá-la, e no início da segunda temporada, quando ele tem dificuldade em acreditar que Nunnally está fazendo uma campanha pela paz com o intuito de interferir em seus planos. Gradualmente, no entanto, ele chegou a abraçar o fato de que ele tem que destruir antes que a reconstrução possa ocorrer, mesmo que isso signifique prejudicar aqueles com quem ele se importa. Originalmente, Lelouch é motivado pelo desejo de vingar a morte de sua mãe e construir um mundo ideal onde sua irmã Nunnally possa viver em paz. Depois que Nunnally se torna governadora da Área 11, e seus desejos entram em conflito com seus objetivos, seus amigos o ajudam a perceber que sua rebelião não é mais apenas para o Nunnally, mas para todas as pessoas do mundo. História do Personagem Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Lelouch faz sua primeira aparição no começo do primeiro episódio da série, quando criança, junto com Suzaku Kururugi, assistindo o Exército Britaniano entrarem no Japão, com a figura de C.C. aparentemente observando-os. Após a invasão do Japão, Lelouch promete destruir a Britannia. Mais tarde ele é apresentado como aluno da Academia Ashford, onde é membro do seu Conselho Estudantil. Ele é um pensador brilhante que é bastante talentoso no xadrez, ele mora com sua irmã mais nova, Nunnally, e sua empregada, Sayoko, no prédio do Conselho Estudantil da Academia Ashford, onde são assistidos pela Família Ashford. Lelouch e seu amigo Rivalz entram em uma sala onde um jogo de xadrez estava sendo jogado, com Lelouch alegando que ele pode mudar a situação na mesa de xadrez em menos de 9 minutos. Ele começa seu jogo movendo o rei. Ele facilmente o esmaga em um curto período de tempo (8 minutos, 32 segundos), enquanto o nobre embasbacado, tenta entender o que o levou a derrota. Rivalz elogia Lelouch por sua vitória e está feliz que o ego dos nobres os faça perder no jogo e consequentemente pagar pela sua derrota. Ao saírem do cassino, eles são interrompidos pelo discurso de "partir o coração" de Clóvis, que acaba sendo uma atuação. Na estrada, Rivalz acidentalmente muda de caminho para fugir dos terroristas, o que resulta na queda do veículo. As pessoas se reúnem, mas para o desgosto de Lelouch, eles estão mais interessados em conversar sobre o acidente e colocar a culpa nos condutores do que ajudar, levando-o a avaliar melhor a situação em que se encontrava. Enquanto Lelouch inspeciona o acidente, ele ouve uma voz, mas é jogado na traseira do caminhão, enquanto Nagata, um dos sequestradores, coloca o veiculo em marcha à ré para uma tentativa de fuga. No entanto, Lelouch é logo envolvido no conflito entre o Sagrado Império Britaniano e os grupos de resistência que se opõem a ele, quando ele acidentalmente embarca em um caminhão sendo usado por agentes da Resistência Japonesa. Para o horror de Lelouch, ele percebe que está envolvido em uma fuga terrorista. Suzaku, que Lelouch não o vê há sete anos, encontra o veículo e confronta Lelouch, pois o confunde com um terrorista. Nagata abre a cápsula, para a qual Suzaku rapidamente coloca sua própria máscara de gás no rosto de Lelouch. A cápsula abre, em vez de gás, como Suzaku esperava, uma C.C. aprisionada aparece. Antes que eles possam obter respostas, os superiores de Suzaku vêm e dizem a ele para não questionar sua missão, e atirar no "terrorista", Lelouch. Suzaku, ao se recusar a atirar em Lelouch, é imediatamente baleado nas costas. Lelouch e C.C. aproveitam a oportunidade para fugir. Quando eles pensaram que haviam conseguido despistar os militares, o telefone de Lelouch toca, denunciando-o. Como eles estão prestes a matá-lo, C.C. pula na frente e é baleada na testa. Um Lelouch desesperado agora pensa em sua morte iminente, sendo seu último pensamento, Nunnally. Ele é agarrado pela mão por C.C., que propõe um contrato que lhe permitiria viver e ainda se empossar do Geass, o poder dos reis. Ele aceita, e se levanta revigorado, e usa seu poder para fazer com que seus perseguidores se matem. Ele, então, retroativamente contempla esse momento, notando que sua vida é uma mentira, mas que ele a aceita enquanto tiver poder. Seguindo suas ações, Villetta Nu aparece em seu Sutherland e Lelouch decide levá-lo e usa seu Geass nela também. Depois de usar seu poder recém-descoberto, ele tenta esmagar o resto do Exército Britaniano que estão acabando com os "Elevens" no Gueto de Shinjuku. Ele usa o Grupo de Resistência de Ohgi e lhes dá ordens para eliminar os soldados britanianos. Ele inicialmente ganha vantagem, forçando o Governador Clovis la Britannia a permitir o lançamento de um Knightmare Frame experimental pelos Enviados Especiais, chamado Lancelot, que é pilotado por Suzaku Kururugi. Suzaku derrota a maioria das forças rebeldes e acaba encontrando o Sutherland de Lelouch dentro de um prédio. Incapaz de se defender contra os ataques de Suzaku, Kallen aparece em um Glasgow para lhe dar tempo suficiente para escapar, afirmando que ela está retornando o favor por tê-la ajudado. Mesmo com o Exército Britaniano encurralando os terroristas, Clovis ordena um cessar-fogo imediato sob coerção de Lelouch. Lelouch confronta Clovis sob a mira de uma arma sobre o assassinato de sua mãe, Marianne vi Britannia, antes de matá-lo. Quando Lelouch retorna à Academia Ashford, ele descobre que Kallen Stadtfeld, uma das terroristas que ele ajudou no Gueto de Shinjuku, frequenta a mesma escola que ele. As limitações do seu poder também são reveladas, quando ele tenta questionar Kallen e, sem sucesso, apagar sua memória. Tanto ele quanto Kallen tentam obter informações um do outro, mas através de um movimento astuto da parte de Lelouch, usando Sayoko, ele acaba aliviando as suspeitas de sua identidade. Quando a morte do príncipe Clóvis é anunciada na mídia, é Suzaku quem é acusado do assassinato. Depois de descobrir que Suzaku está sendo acusado de assassinar Clovis, ele assume a identidade de de Zero e se revela, disfarçado, para o Grupo de Resistência de Ohgi. Ele os convence de que ele mostrará seu poder resgatando Kururugi. Durante a corrida pública programada de Suzaku indo para os tribunais, Zero aparece no topo do transporte real de Clovis que foi feito por Kallen e Ohgi. Estreando para o mundo inteiro como Zero, ele revela a cápsula que supostamente continha gás venenoso. Em troca da cápsula ele quer Kururugi, mas Jeremiah continua firme afirmando que ele não pode desistir de Suzaku, já que ele é o autor do assassinato de Clovis. Lelouch refuta afirmando que ele foi o único a matar Clovis. Sabendo que Jeremiah não cooperaria, ele usa a palavra-chave "Laranja" para incutir dúvida na Facção Purista e no Exército Britaniano, como algum tipo de suborno ou plano em cooperar com Zero. Usando isso para sua vantagem, ele usa seu Geass em Jeremiah para permitir que eles escapem. Para surpresa de Lelouch, C.C., a garota que lhe deu Geass, aparece viva em sua residência. Ele descobre que ela é imortal e aprende mais sobre sua habilidade Geass. Arthur, um gato perdido, entra na residência dos Lamperouge no campus e sem querer, leva para fora, a máscara de Zero de Lelouch. Milly anuncia que aquele que pegasse o gato iria receber um beijo de qualquer membro do Conselho Estudantil. Uma perseguição maciça e cômica pelo terreno da escola envolve todo o corpo estudantil. Suzaku e Lelouch foram os que pegaram o gato e receberam um beijo na bochecha de Nunnally. O conselho estudantil adota Arthur e constrói uma casa de gato na sala do conselho. Lelouch junto com o resto do corpo estudantil assiste ao funeral do príncipe Clovis ao vivo. Durante o funeral, o imperador da Britânia, seu pai, faz um discurso sobre as virtudes da desigualdade e da batalha social pela evolução e melhoria, enquanto Lelouch mostra uma expressão de desagrado. Desconhecido por Lelouch, Cornelia monta uma armadilha para Zero no Gueto de Saitama, simulando as condições no Gueto de Shinjuku. Apesar das advertências de C.C., Lelouch morde a isca e vai em auxílio a Resistência de Saitama. Os planos de Lelouch são destruidos por uma combinação de táticas superiores de Cornelia e das motivações divergentes da célula da Resistência. Lelouch é encurralado e quase descoberto, mas C.C. veste seu traje de Zero e distrai o Exército Britaniano, permitindo-lhe escapar. Lelouch culpa sua derrota aos rebeldes indisciplinados e resolve construir algo melhor que uma mera unidade de resistência, primeiro um exército, então "povo" e finalmente uma nação. Mais tarde, ele forma a Ordem dos Cavaleiros Negros durante o Incidente do Hotel da Frente de Libertação Japonesa após resgatar os reféns. Ele lidera os Cavaleiros Negros, tornando-se um revolucionário e ganha apoio popular entre os Elevens. O ponto de virada em sua rebelião vem quando Euphemia li Britannia declara a região sob o Monte Fuji, a Zona Administrativa Especial do Japão, dando ao povo japonês seu nome e país de volta, embora em uma área muito menor. Isso efetivamente destrói qualquer possibilidade de rebelião dos Cavaleiros Negros; a aceitação os tornaria impotentes e a recusa os tornaria párias. Lelouch a confronta na cerimônia de abertura e tenta fazer com que ela atire nele, na esperança de se tornar um mártir. Quando ela diz que pretende desistir de seu título, ele se rende e concorda em trabalhar com ela. No entanto, neste momento seu Geass permanentemente ativa, e um comentário improvisado sobre ordenar que ela mate os japoneses a força a fazer exatamente isso. Lelouch é forçado a matar Euphemia para acabar com o massacre que se seguiu, mas ao fazê-lo torna-se um herói do povo. Usando este novo apoio, Lelouch anuncia a criação dos Estados Unidos do Japão e é capaz de liderar um ataque a Instalação Governamental de Tóquio. O ataque vai bem a princípio, mas quando Lelouch descobre que Nunnally foi sequestrada, ele abandona a batalha, deixando suas forças indefesas contra as forças britanianas muito melhor organizadas. Em seu caminho para resgatar Nunnally, Lelouch é interceptado por Jeremiah, que está pilotando o Siegfried, mas é capaz de despistá-lo, após a batalha que se seguiu. Lelouch e C.C. Eles vão até a Ilha Kamine para procurar por Nunnally, mas Jeremiah aparece mais uma vez. Ao ser incapaz de derrotá-lo com o Gawain, teve que pagar um preço alto nas muitas batalhas em que participou, C.C. decide se sacrificar e solta Lelouch. Usando o golpe de Gawain, ele destrói o sistema de flutuação de Siegfried e arrasta Jeremiah para o fundo do oceano. Depois, Lelouch é confrontado por Suzaku Kururugi. Kallen aparece também e Suzaku revela a ela que a verdadeira identidade de Zero é Lelouch. Lelouch tenta intermediar uma trégua, tentando convencer Suzaku a ajudá-lo a encontrar Nunnally, mas Suzaku está perturbado com a morte de Euphemia e se recusa a ouvir. Um irritado Lelouch tira sua pistola e ele e Suzaku tentam atirar um no outro. Um único tiro é ouvido quando a tela fica preta no final da primeira temporada. Code Geass: Akito the Exiled Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebelion R2 One year later, Lelouch is once again a student at Ashford Academy. He has had his memories rewritten by Charles zi Britannia, revealed to possess a Geass power of his own, erasing his memory of him being a prince, being Zero, and that he has a younger brother named Rolo Lamperouge, instead of a sister. He is seen running away from Villetta Nu who is revealed to be a teacher now in the first episode. He is able to leave Ashford Academy with Rolo to go gamble at Babel Tower. It is here where Kallen and the remnants of the Black Knights attempt to retrieve Zero. After being cornered by the OSI, C.C. appears. Lelouch's memories are restored by C.C. and he uses his Geass to kill all of them. Afterwards, Urabe and Kallen appear in their respective Knightmares and he resumes leadership of the Black Knights. Initially, Lelouch makes his base in the Chinese Federation's consulate, using his Geass on the High Eunuch stationed there so they will be welcomed. They are eventually forced to abandon it, however. When Nunnally is appointed as Viceroy of Area 11, and announces her plans to re-establish the Special Administrative Zone of Japan, Lelouch falls into depression since he would be impeding her wishes by continuing his rebellion. He nearly begins taking Refrain before Kallen stops him. With the help of Kallen and his friends at the Ashford Academy, Lelouch realizes that his mission no longer revolves solely around Nunnally, but concerns the rest of his friends and the Japanese people as well. Lelouch engineers the legal exile of the Black Knights by getting the Britannians to agree to exile Zero in exchange for bringing one million participants for Nunnally's new Japan. By having them all dress as Zero, he forces Suzaku to exile them and The Black Knights escape to the Chinese Federation, where Lelouch begins forging an alliance with the other world powers to create a force that rivals Britannia. He starts by destabilizing the Chinese Federation, returning control to Empress Tianzi from the High Eunuchs. During his time in Area 11, Shirley is killed by Rolo after her memories are restored by Jeremiah Gottwald, an assassin for the Geass Directorate. Unable to retaliate against either, as they are now his allies, Lelouch instead wipes out the Directorate, in the process learning of C.C.'s wish to die and that the Emperor has become immortal. C.C. would have had Lelouch kill her and take on her immortality, but instead spares him by placing him inside her memories while the Emperor kills her. Lelouch refuses to let her die unhappy and convinces her to live on, but her memories of her life after gaining Geass are erased during their escape. Once Lelouch's new alliance, the United Federation of Nations, is formed, their first act is to liberate Japan. To insure Nunnally's safety, Lelouch meets with Suzaku in an attempt to convince him to help. Lelouch takes full responsibility for all that he has done rather than admit the truth, but Suzaku agrees to help since he recognized what Lelouch is doing. Prince Schneizel's troops, having been ordered to follow Suzaku, then move in to arrest Lelouch, convincing him that Suzaku sold him out. Lelouch escapes with the help of Guilford, having used his Geass to make Guilford see him as Princess Cornelia, and begins his attack on Tokyo. Rolo and Sayoko are sent in to retrieve Nunnally and Kallen. The battle initially goes well, but the hostilities are cut short when Suzaku fires Nina's F.L.E.I.J.A. bomb under the influence of the Geass command Lelouch placed on him. Nunnally is apparently among the dead, which leaves Lelouch heartbroken. This is only made worse when Schneizel appears in order to speak to the core members of the Black Knights. Schneizel is able to convice them to betray Lelouch using recorded evidence from his meeting with Suzaku, revealing his real identity of being Zero and his power of Geass. Kallen meets up with Lelouch to tell him that Ohgi wants him to come to warehouse 9. In the elevator, Kallen expresses to Lelouch her gratitude for Nunnally's help when she was captured. They then arrive to see that the core members of the Black Knights are betraying him, stating they know his real identity and Geass power. With Lelouch backed into a corner, he reveals his identity and lies that everything he has done was for his entertainment in order to save Kallen from dying with him telling her that she needs to live. As they are about to gun Lelouch down, Rolo appears in the Shinkirō to evacuate him, but dies in the attempt as he overuses his Geass. Lelouch comes to terms with his feelings for Rolo and buries him properly, as the little brother of Lelouch Lamperouge. Following the betrayal of the Black Knights, Lelouch focuses on defeating the Emperor, Lelouch confronts the Emperor in the Sword of Akasha, where he learns the truth about his mother and Charles' plans. He denies their attempt to create a new world and kills both of Charles and Marianne, with C.C. and Suzaku. One month later he installs himself as the 99th Emperor of Britannia and appoints Suzaku as his Knight of Zero. As Emperor, Lelouch abolishes all the oppressive laws and class systems of Britannia, frees every colony (thereby abolishing the concept of "Numbers"), and puts down all resistance to his goals. However, the seemingly benevolent acts are a smokescreen for his intention to take over the world, which he calls the Zero Requiem. He announces that Britannia intends to join the U.F.N. At the meeting, Lelouch takes the council members hostage after it is revealed that Britannia's large population would give him a majority voting block. This brings him into conflict with Schneizel and the Black Knights, the former bringing his F.L.E.I.J.A.-equipped floating fortress into the battle. The biggest surprise comes when Nunnally is revealed to be alive and declares herself to be his and Suzaku's enemy. Though initially reluctant, Lelouch is convinced that he must fight her for the sake of his plan. Lelouch began to leave when Damocles continues to fire F.L.E.I.J.A. Shortly afterwards, Lelouch saw C.C and says to her that he is worried about her but then Kallen attacks Avalon and is saved thanks to C.C. Using Nina's countermeasure, Lelouch and Suzaku disable the F.L.E.I.J.A. and the two proceed to board the Damocles. He manages to place Schneizel under his control, then goes to confront Nunnally, who has regained her sight. Lelouch uses his Geass on Nunnally to get her to hand over the F.L.E.I.J.A. launch button and takes over Damocles. With no one left capable of opposing him, Lelouch becomes the ruler of the world. Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Re; Code Geass: Oz the Reflection After Lelouch becomes Emperor, his half-sister Marrybell mel Britannia has an audience with him, where she pledges loyalty to him. Unlike the other members of the Imperial Family, he does not use his Geass on her. Some time after the battle with Schneizel and the Black Knights, Lelouch appoints Marrybell in charge of Damocles. When Peace Mark and the Glinda Knights attack Damocles during his planned execution of those who opposed him, he is killed by Suzaku as Zero at the same moment that Orpheus and Marrybell fall to their own deaths. Lelouch arranges the public execution of the Black Knight leaders and the U.F.N. representatives. Suzaku, disguised as Zero, interrupts and kills Lelouch, the culmination of the Zero Requiem as they had planned. By directing all the hatred of the world onto him, Lelouch's death will serve to facilitate peace. He dies smiling, saying he has both destroyed the world and created it anew. Suzaku is left to play the role of Zero. Nunnally can only watch in shock. When Lelouch falls near her, she takes his hand and realizes that he has sacrificed himself on purpose of her dream & world peace. Lelouch dies in the arms of a crying Nunnally, who then succeeds her brother as Empress of Britannia. The aftermath is narrated by Kallen, who ends up forgiving Lelouch as she has realized Lelouch's true intentions were noble and explains how the world is much better off with all the energy being focused on reconstruction. During the final scene of the series, C.C. makes one last remark to Lelouch, about how she may have been wrong about Geass condemning one to a life of solitude. Habilidades Sendo cumpridas as condições acima, os comandos poderão ser enviados a qualquer pessoa, exceto àquelas que ganharam o "Código Imortal", também poderão ser enviados comandos a várias pessoas, ao mesmo tempo. Aqueles sobre o efeito do Geass, ganham uma tonalidade avermelhada nas pupilas, presumidamente uma sugestão visual para o telespectador, já que os personagens não se dão conta disso.}}}}